Bella and Edward adopt
by FallenBlackRose98
Summary: WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN"T READ BD...Full Summary inside...Needs new Title... Bella and Edward adopt a little girl when Nessie is 19
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee is 19 and dating Nahuel. Bella and Edward miss taking care of a little one. When Alice suggests adopting Bella and Edward go and adopt a little girl named Skyelar.

This is Skyelar's story about living with the Cullens.

A/N: Okay, so I've done some thinking I'm just gonna start this Fan Fic all over. Yes I had like 51 reviews on the first time I posted this and I'm sad that I had to lose those great reviews but this needs to be done…..soooo on with the story. Oh, and I do not own anything Except, the plot and Skyelar, and Riley.

Adoption: Bella's POV

I sighed I was sitting in the office of the adoption place waiting to meet some of the kids. I was tapping my fingers and foot with impatience.

"Don't worry, love, everything will go smoothly." I smiled.

We were here, as Emmett called it "Kid shopping", because we missed having little feet run to us. Nessie was now nineteen and was hanging out with Nahuel more than she did with us. Finally Mrs. Patterson walked in.

"The children are playing you may see them." I got up and walked with Edward towards the room. I opened the door and walked in when a little girl with bright green eyes and dark brown almost black hair bumped into my leg.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said helping her back up on her feet.

"That's ok. My name's Skyelar but Riley always calls me Skye." She smiled.

"I'm Bella, who's Riley?" She smiled again.

"Riley's my best friend." She started walking away then she turned around and asked.

"Are you coming?" I heard Edward chuckle behind me.

"She's a smart little girl." He whispered in my ear."I'm listening to her thoughts . She's smarter than most are for her age." He said I smiled. and followed the little girl named Skye.

"Riley, where did you put Carmel?" She asked looking under the table and the chairs. A little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes walked over and poked Skye's shoulder.

"I was taking care of her for you." He said handing her a brown monkey doll.

"Thanks. Riley these people are Bella and, uh, what's your name?" She asked pointing at Edward.

"Edward." She smiled and turned back to Riley.

"And Edward." She said. He waved shyly.

"I want to adopt her." I said.

"Ok, I'll play with her while you go and get the papers."Edward said quietly he kissed my ear then walked over to Skye and Riley and started playing with them. I walked out of the room and walked down the hall to the front office.

"We want to adopt Skyelar." I said. The woman nodded and pulled out the papers.

"Her full name is Skyelar Marine Bourne she's four years old she was dropped off at our front door when she was only a week old we never did see her mother or father." We walked back to the room where Edward was playing with a dragon doll.

"RAWR!" he said Skyelar and Riley started laughing and grabbed their dolls and started playing along.

"What about Riley?" I asked.

"Riley, is Skyelar's best friend his mom put him up for adoption because his father left him when his mom was pregnant and she was dyeing with cancer he had nowhere else to go. We had a hard time getting her away from him." She said I walked over to Skyelar.

"Skyelar's new name is Skyelar Marine Cullen." I said. Riley smiled and hugged Skye.

A/N: I didn't change anything to this chapter…'coz I couldn't really come up with anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hiya there I'm the author...duh...I know it's been such a while since I've updated this….so sorry…..anyways, I own nothing except Riley & Skye and the plot...I think. I hope. enjoy the fan fiction b'coz there will be more chapters to come...: D**

**Chapter 2:**

After Skyelar said goodbye to her friend Riley then we took her home.

"Mommy, will Grandma and Grandpa be there?" She asked from the backseat.

"Everyone will be there." I said smiling at her. She smiled back her already bright green eyes getting brighter.

"How many Uncles and Aunts do I have?"

"Two Uncles and Two Aunts. Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rosalie, and Uncle Emmett." She nodded.

"Will I have a sister or brother?"

"You will have a sister named Renesmee but if you can't say it just call her Nessie." She nodded then turned towards the window.

We opened the front door and Alice, her usual happy self, danced over to us smiling.

"Hello, I'm Skyelar." She said walking over to her Aunt.

"Hello Skyelar, I'm your Aunt Alice." Skye smiled and walked over to the couch.

"Which Uncle are you?" She asked looking up at Jasper.

"Uncle Jasper and you are?" He asked sitting down next to her on the couch.

"I'm Skyelar, but you can call me Skye." She watched Jasper start playing a video game.

"Can I try?" She asked Jasper nodded handing her the control.

"Click this button." He said pointing to a green _'x' _button.

"Where's the little one?" Emmett asked.

"Playing video games with me." Jasper said. Plugging in the second control.

"Did you bring home a teen?" I shook my head.

"No, she's only four years old."

****thirty minutes later****

"Ok, which uncle is your favorite?" Emmett asked Skye.

"Uncle Jasper." She said with no hesitation.

"Aw!" Emmett whined.

"Oh, give up Emmett you were Nessie's favorite let me be the favorite uncle while it lasts." Jazz said picking Skye up and putting her on his lap.

"I love you Uncle Jasper." She said yawning.

"Love you too Skye." He kissed her forehead.

Skye curled up in a ball on Jasper's lap falling asleep.

****2 hours later****

Edward's P.O.V

"Daddy," Skyelar said walking over to me. I stopped playing the piano and turned to her.

"Yes,"

"I'm hungry will you make an egg?"She asked sitting on the bench next to me.

"Of course I will." She grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen.

I made her an egg and she ate every last bite.

"Thank you daddy." She walked back out to the couch.

"Ok, Uncle Jasper you can start it now." She said. I chuckled and walked back over to the Piano

**A/N:** Yes, you waited so long for nothing….but guess what…I've got more chapters that I typed up….and I'm going to post them now ;).


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In this chapter I'm skipping her toddler years and going into her 11-13 years. Hope you don't get confused because her age will change a lot until she's about 16-18 maybe I haven't decided yet.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Skyelar's P.O.V:**

I woke up to a shaking bed.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Alice said shaking me. I opened my eyes."This is going to be the best days of your life! I can already see it!" She said dancing around my room looking for a nice birthday outfit.

"Of course you can see it Alice, you can see the future. I cannot." I rolled my eyes and put on the outfit she handed me.

It was a "Nightmare Before Christmas" T-shirt with black tights, and a plaid skirt with converse boot things. She added light grey-ish silver eye shadow and a lipstick named 'Healthy Rose'. I sighed and walked down stairs brushing my black hair.

"Hey, could you answer the door?" Alice yelled downstairs to me.

"If it's a clown I swear to God Alice I will have my dad kill you for me!" I yelled to her when the doorbell rang.

"Just answer the freaking door!" She yelled.

"Ok!" I put my hand on the handle.

"Jeez don't have to go all evil pixie on me." I muttered.

"Heard that!"

"I know you did!" I opened the door. A boy with Black hair and Hazel eyes was standing there with a white envelope in his hand.

"Hi, is this the Cullen house?" He asked.

"Uh, yes may I ask why you are asking?" I barely finished when I realized how weird that just sounded.

"We just moved in next door and we found this in our mailbox." He handed me the envelope. It was from Seth.

"Oh, we've been expecting this, thanks." I said I opened it up and smiled.

"Nessie, It's from Seth!" She walked over to me and looked at the letter and smiled.

"Seth, always the one to make us smile." she laughed and grabbed the letter then ran upstairs.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked.

"Well, yeah I guess my brother wouldn't mind if I took a quick break." He was hesitant at first but then decided it was a good idea.

"Where's your mom and dad?" I asked.

"They died two days ago we are having the funeral here in Canada, it's where my mother and father met." I hugged him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. The door bell rang again.

"Let me get that." I said and walked back to the door. My friends Rayne and Irisa were standing there. They were vampire-obsessed gothic twins. Rayne was a boy Irisa was a girl but we called her Ivy because she preferred to be called that.

"Ray, Ivy!" I hugged the gothic duo.

"Thanks for coming over." Rayne cracked a smile.

"We wouldn't miss your birthday for the world." he said and hugged me.

"He's got a teensy bit of a crush." Ivy said.

"I already told you..." He paused. "I LIKE KARA!" he screamed at her. She laughed.

"Kara? As in Kara with her sisters Lara and Sara, Kara?" he nodded a light pink lighting up his cheeks.

"The triplets of ARA!" Ivy said laughing.

Lara, Kara, and Sara were triplets they all had brown hair and blue eyes but each had a different birthmark and different personalities.

Kara had a clover shaped birthmark on her right arm and she listened to rock music, she didn't play sports, she loved the rain and hated the sun, she liked anything that reminded her of blood. Basically she was a vampire lover just like Rayne so I could see why he liked her.

Lara had a heart shaped birthmark on her left ankle. She listened to pop, she was a cheerleader, could be pretty snobby, she was the girl that "ruled the school" the only reason she hung out with me and my little group was because her sisters hung out with this group.

Sara had a star shaped birthmark, she was emo but she didn't cut herself, she was quiet most of the time, like her sister Kara she loved vampires and anything dark and dangerous. Nate had a crush on Sara.

"Gothic people move I want to see my best friend!" I heard Kieren say.

"Kieren!" I hugged him. Kieren was Leah and Jacob's kid. He was my best friend he imprinted on a girl named Stacey. **(A/N: I forgot to mention...Jake did not imprint on Nessie...he took Leah up on her offer and they traveled together, fell in love, got married and now have a good looking 12 year old wolf boy)**

"Happy birthday!" he yelled.

"Thank you!"

"Everyone this is my next door neighbor." I said hugging the kid with hazel eyes. All of a sudden someone picked me up and hugged me, Riley. I grinned. "Hey, Riles...'bout time you came back. Where's Uncle Emmett?" He smiled.

"He's out and about." He hugged me again. "He wouldn't miss his Niece's birthday for anything...not even a good bear hunt." I laughed. "And I wouldn't miss my sisters birthday for anything either. especially when she's about to catch up on my age." Riley was my adopted cousin, we are the only humans that know about our family. Even though he was my cousin he was so much like a brother to me that I didn't even care to say cousin. I just said _'My brother, Riley.' _ He was protective of me at school, even when we were at the adoption house he took care of me so it was only natural that he was my brother.

I smiled at him and led everyone to the kitchen.

**Josh's P.O.V**

I sat at the table while Skye talked to a few of her friends.

I heard someone say something to me I looked up it was Skyelar.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Your name, what's your name?"

"Josh York."

"Oh, I'm Skyelar but everybody calls me Skye, though I'm sure you already figured that out." I sighed.

"We are going downstairs to the basement to watch a movie soon, want to come." I nodded.

"Yeah, I be there in a minute." She nodded and walked downstairs. Was it bad that I just met this girl less than twenty minutes ago and I already have a crush on her? I sighed and walked downstairs they just started the movie.

"What movie are we watching?" I whispered to Skye. She jumped then smiled up at me.

"Transformers: Revenge of the fallen." She moved over on the loveseat so I could sit.

"Oh," It was silent. Half way through the movie she laid her head on my shoulder and jumped when someone got close to getting hit.

At the end of the movie when "21 Guns" by Green day came on her and her gothic friends, Rayne and Ivy along with two other girls whom I found out their names were Sara and Kara, started singing along to it.

After everybody left I said "Thank you." to her then left.

**9:30 P.M. Skye's P.O.V**

"Nessie." I said knocking on her door." She rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Yes, Skye."

"I need a look out." She sat up and smiled.

"For what?"

"I'm going to Josh's house to ask him something but I don't want to wake his brother up so I need a look out." I was still wearing my clothes that I wore for my birthday party along with the shoes so I wouldn't need to get dressed and Nessie was quick.

"Mom and Dad are out hunting. It won't take me long I just need 5 minutes." I whispered. she nodded and grabbed her shoes that's when I realized she was still dressed too.

"Where you going to sneak out to meet Nahuel?" I asked she just grinned with a crimson color coming to her cheeks.

"Oh, you are so busted." I laughed.

"Hey, do you want a look out or not?" She whispered her cheeks still red from embarrassment.

"Hey," a voice whispered. "What're you guys doing?" Riley asked rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing just going for a walk." I said. Riley looked at us for a moment then nodded.

"Okay, just be careful, I know that you're half vampire Nessie but ya'll are like my sisters. I don't want you getting hurt." Me and Nessie both nodded and walked outside.

""I'm 19 and he worries about me. I'm his older cousin. He's only 13! I should be worring about him!" Nessie almost yelled.

"You're a girl, and Riley's very protective of us even though he is a little bit too paranoid." I said and Nessie nodded in agreement.

"I guess so." She sighed. "Wait, here I'll go check it out." I waited at Josh's gate while Nessie looked for his bedroom.

"All the way in the back." She whispered. I walked back there by myself and knocked on the window. I saw his head pop up from the bed. He unlocked the window. I crawled in from the window to the bed. _'Who puts their bed in front of the window?_' I thought.

"Hey, I know it's bad timing but I need you to come over to my house tomorrow." I whispered really fast.

"Ok, I'll come. Why do you _need_ me there?"

"Because I want to learn more about you." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He nodded.

"That's it?" I nodded again.

"Yep that's it." I said and climbed back on to his bed to get to the window. Nessie appeared in front of it.

"Hide his brother is coming."

"Crap, I won't make it out of the window fast enough." I said

"You could hide under my blankets." Josh said.

"Your shirt is off." I said pointing to his bare chest.

"Really? You're going to complain about _that_ when you could get us in trouble for not getting out of a window in time that, may I add, _you_ snuck into." He said shaking his head and smiling.

"Fine." I grumbled and pulled the blankets over my head sinking down under them.

"Hey, Josh we are going to the cemetery tomorrow to make some funeral arrangements." I heard his brother say.

"Ok, that's fine, I'll have to cancel something that I was waiting on but that's ok." his hand found mine under the blanket and he squeezed it. I squeezed back giggling a little.

"What was that?" His brother asked.

"That was me I was coughing." He made a coughing noise.

"Ok, well that's it night."

"He's gone." I came out from under the blankets.

"Coughing?" I said raising my eyebrow. He laughed.

"I better go." I said moving the blankets away from my body.

"I'll see if I can come over to your house after we are done." I nodded

"Ok, see you." I kissed his cheek and crawled out the window.

**A/N: It was shorter than I planned but I hope you like it!**


End file.
